


Don't Allow Me to Forget

by BustieBunnie



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustieBunnie/pseuds/BustieBunnie
Summary: If there was one thing that you learned from your life, it was that blood did not equal trust. Every day you were reminded of this fact.





	Don't Allow Me to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for you, Sis, since you just recently had a hard time suffering through that awful PR commission. Lol. I hope you enjoy the Leon-Love. =P Also, DISCLAIMER!!! (Just in case this being on a fan-fiction site wasn't enough and old habits die hard) I do not own / nor do I claim to own Resident Evil. I'm only a semi-fan.

Don’t Allow Me to Forget – a Resident Evil fan-fiction

 

                If there was one thing that you learned from your life, it was that blood did not equal trust. Every day you were reminded of this fact. It resonated from the stillness in the air, from the stench of the city created by the long since dead carcasses of the hundreds of poor souls who had been infected by the rampaging virus, but too weak to fight it.

                You sigh as you step over a small pile of rubble, careful not to slip and fall on the slick, blood-painted rocks. You know that any wrong move, no matter how small, could yield dire consequences. And if you ever forgot this fact, Leon was always the first to drill it back into your brain.

                …As if you could ever forget…

                Even before the fallout of mankind, your life had centered around surviving. It was probably the one thing that could thank your father for. If it hadn’t been for the constant threats, you would have never become a smartass. If it weren’t for his endless inability to provide, you would’ve never learned to take care of yourself. If it weren’t for the continuous beatings, you never would have become strong enough to take a hit. You thought about this twisted appreciation for your trash excuse for a father every time you and Leon fought the growing number of infected. Every time you fired your crossbow, you pictured your father as the bolt tore through the head of your blood-thirsty target. You knew that it was a dark way to think, but it kept you alive. And that’s all that mattered.

                This way of thinking didn’t mean that your heart had hardened, however. Just because your instinct for survival was at an all-time high, didn’t mean that you had been stupid enough to shield yourself from all other emotions. You still felt a strong sadness for those who had lost their lives; still felt hope that your sister was alive. And since meeting Leon Kennedy, you were quickly reminded that you could still love.

                *-*-*

                You enter the back door of the warehouse that Leon and you had been staying in. It offered plenty of reserves, for the time being, and no windows for any infected to burst through. But most importantly, it hid you from the watchful eyes of the Umbrella Corporation.

                Leon’s eyes flash as he turns towards you, his gun was reflexively drawn.

                “It’s me.” You state calmly as you hold up the small plastic bucket in your hands. You knew that he wouldn’t shoot so suddenly without knowing his target. “I found beets.”

                After realizing that it was you, his face turns to a slight scowl.

You were stupid to leave on your own. You could’ve been attacked.”

This again. You walk up to him and place the bucket full of harvested beets into his arms with a sweet smile. “Thankfully I didn’t. I just made these bolts and they were not easy to make.” Your voice is matter-of-fact as you begin unbuckling the belt and quiver that hung around your waist and then move on to removing the bow strapped across your shoulder. Leon watches as you do this, still perturbed that you had gone out on your own, but thankful that you were safe.

He speaks as he notices that the removal of your bow was causing you to struggle and steps forward to help.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

A soft blush powders your cheeks and you can’t help the hint of a smile. “Someone has to have your back.”

*-*-*

It happened so suddenly that you had no idea what lead to this point. One moment Leon was helping you with your bow and the next, he had you pressed up against the wall trapped in a deep kiss that stole your breath away. The heady scent of him is intoxicating and you swoon under the pleasant pressure of his hips against yours. You grind against him as each perfectly placed kiss from your jawline down to the nape of your neck spurs you on and you delight at this moment and moments to come. Moaning softly to communicate that you wanted more, Leon smirks against your skin. You aren’t patient, but then, neither is he and he quickly obliges.

The tedious task of removing clothing was not ideal in the current situation. There was always something that could go wrong and would if the two of you were not careful. Even if this moment wasn’t about the world beyond the warehouse. Even if it wasn’t about keeping a watchful eye out for the infected. It was still ingrained in your brains to survive.

He fumbles with his belt as his other hand slips under your shirt and pinches your swollen nipple hiding beneath your bra. You moan, trying to muffle the sound through closed lips and by steadying your breathing, but his touch made it so easy to let go.

Before long, you find yourself suspended between your new lover and the cool surface of the warehouse wall. Your legs are wrapped around Leon’s waist, your jeans and panties drape around your thighs, baring to him your slick snatch. Your voice has become a panting mewl as you plead for him to end your suffering. You can feel the head of his manhood as it teases you and it’s agonizing in such a pleasant way that you want to scream at him to give you more.

Hearing your unspoken plea, Leon slides into you with a soft grunt. You gasp pleasantly and urge him with your hips to continue, even though you have yet to fully adjust to him. This causes a smirk to grace his features as he bites onto your neck, beginning to thrust.

His pace is slow, at first, but upon finding that sensitive spot within you, Leon can’t help but quicken his pace. He delves into you over and over again, soft grunts mixed with your muffled moans, betraying the fact that he too, was enjoying himself. It doesn’t take long before you are pushed over the edge, your used walls throbbing tightly around his swollen manhood as you cum with a gasp. He makes a sound in response to the pleasant squeezing and with one final thrust upwards into you, he floods your womb with his appreciation. His seed is warm within you as you find your muscles turning to mush in his arms. You lazily kiss him.

“Remind me that we should do this more often.” You breathe in a contented daze.

He smirks as he places another kiss to your lips. “As if I’d let you forget.”


End file.
